La pareja más poderosa
by Jack Sand
Summary: Goku forma el equipo del universo 7 y ahora, sus diez miembros tienen que trabajar juntos para evitar que Zeno-sama elimine su universo en el Torneo del Poder, donde harán frente a formidables guerreros. ¿Saldrán victoriosos o caeran junto a otros seis universos en el olvido?
1. El torneo da comienzo

**POV GOKU**

 **Iba de camino a casa, en el Monte Paoz, para pensar en a quién reclutar para nuestro equipo en el Torneo del Poder.**

 **Goku "** De momento estamos Gohan, Bu y yo. Vegeta será fácil de convencer. Supongo que sería buena idea traer a Piccolo. Aunque no sea tan fuerte como nosotros sigue siendo un guerrero formidable. Tambien podría traer a Tien, Krillin y el Maestro Roshi, por la variedad de técnicas… Eso me deja con dos a elegir… bueno, supongo que ya se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha **"**

 **Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de casa cuando Goten llegó corriendo y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.**

 **Goten-** ¡Espera, papá! ¡No entres!

 **Goku-** ¿Por qué, Goten? **– pregunté sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de mi hijo más joven.**

 **Goten-** No puedes entrar **– suplicó con miedo evidente en su voz.**

 **Goku-** ¿Por qué, hijo? Si adentro solo están tu mamá y Yamcha **– dije notando el KI de ambos.**

 **Goten-** Es que…

 **Goku-** Tranquilo, Goten. No va a pasar nada **– dije intentando tranquilizarlo**

 **Abrí la puerta y descubrí por qué Goten me pedía que no entrara. Vi en shock a Yamcha acostándose con mi mujer en el sofá, ambos gimiendo de placer. Me enfade muchísimo, pero cuando vi a Goten con miedo detrás de mí, intenté tranquilizarme un poco por él.**

 **Goku (con la cara seria)-** Goten, espera aquí afuera un momento. Tengo que hablar con tu madre **– dije lo más tranquilo posible.**

 **Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.**

 **Me acerqué al ex-bandido del desierto por la espalda y apreté con el índice y el pulgar un punto de su clavícula dejándolo inconsciente** **(La llave Vulcano, para el que no la conozca, o no haya caído)**

 **Chi Chi-** Yamcha, cariño ¿por qué paras? **– preguntó Milk empezando a abrir los ojos. Su cara palideció al verme -** ¿G-Goku? ¿N-No estabas entrenando con Whis?

 **Goku -** Quítate a Yamcha de encima y ahora hablamos.

 **Chi Chi -** G-Goku, no es lo que parece **\- me dijo mientras que apartaba a Yamcha con delicadeza.**

 **Goku -** ¿No es lo que parece? Vaya, menos mal. Y yo aquí pensando que me estabas engañando con uno de mis primeros amigos. Ahora tendré que pedirle perdón cuando se despierte por lo de dejarlo inconsciente **\- dije sarcásticamente -** ¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ¿En serio crees que soy tan tonto? **\- grité enfadado.**

 **Chi Chi -** Para ser justos te casaste conmigo porque pensabas que el matrimonio era comida **\- murmuró por lo bajo.**

 **Goku (con una vena en la frente)-** Eso fue porque viví en una montaña, prácticamente aislado del resto del mundo, hasta que conocí un Bulma, solo unas semanas antes de conocerte.

 **Chi Chi -** Lo siento **\- dijo cabizbaja, asustada.**

 **Goku -** ¿Por engañarme o por llamarme estúpido a la cara? **\- dije enfadado**

 **Chi Chi -** Por ambas.

 **Goku -** ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome con él? **\- pregunté muy serio**

 **Chi Chi -** Goku...

 **Goku -** ¿Cuánto tiempo? **\- volví a preguntar.**

 **Chi Chi -** Desde un año después de que naciera Goten. Dijiste que te ibas a quedar en el Más Allá y pensé que tenía de pasar página. Cuando revivistes en la batalla contra Majin Bu, estaba muy contenta. Pensaba que Gohan, Goten, tú y yo volveríamos a ser una familia. Pero entonces apareció Bills y desde eso ya casi ni estas en casa, ni trabajas y me siento sola...

 **Y fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar.**

 **Goku -*** Sigh* Lo siento Chi Chi. Debería haber sido un mejor esposo, pero no puedo. No puedo ser el marido tradicional que tu deseas que sea. Soy un saiyan, nací para combatir y ahora necesito hacerme más fuerte para poder defender el planeta. Para poder defenderos de las amenazas que parece que atraigo. Y no puedo parar porque cada vez son más fuertes.

 **Chi Chi -** Lo sé, Goku, pero…

 **Goku -** Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es como me he enterado. Que no me lo has contado. Nuestro matrimonio siempre ha sido una hermosa mentira. Nunca llegué a enamorarme de ti o saber que es el amor, pero se mantenía más por mantener mi promesa y por nuestros hijos que por verdadero amor. Si me hubieras dicho esto desde el principio, aunque me hubiera herido y molestado, lo hubiera aceptado y ahora los dos estaríamos buscando a la auténtica persona con la que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. No me malinterpretes, te quiero, pero supongo que es más como quiero a Krillin o a Bulma que como debería querer a mí 'media naranja'.

 **Chi Chi -** Yo también te quiero.

 **Goku –** Chi Chi, todavía estoy increíblemente enfadado, pero por el bien de Goten y porque aun quiero que seas feliz, creo que deberíamos separarnos. Así podríamos estar con la persona a la que realmente quisiéramos. Tú con un hombre que pudiera protegerte si es necesario, pero que también se preocupara por traerte dinero a casa y que se ocupara de la educación de Goten, y está claro que yo no cumplo con todo eso.

 **Chi Chi -** Y tú con quien estarías, ¿eh? Supongo que una mujer a la que le gustara pelear como tú y que sepa cocinar tan bien como yo **\- dijo con una risita.**

 **Goku (con una leve sonrisa) –** Supongo que sí. Mala suerte que no haya más saiyans. Si hubiera alguna mujer saiyan a lo mejor tendría suerte. Aunque bueno, mientras pueda comer y luchar con alguien fuerte, de momento no me hace falta nada más para ser feliz **\- dije con una pequeña sonrisa -** Bueno. Tengo que irme a hacer algo. Dentro de dos días estaré en la casa de Bulma. Entonces les contamos lo de la separación a todos y empezamos a organizarla.

 **Chi Chi –** Vale, me parece lo más justo.

 **Goku -** Nos vemos en dos días, Chi Chi.

 **Chi Chi -** Hasta entonces, Goku.

 **Salí de la casa y me encontré con Goten, con una mirada de expectación.**

 **Goten -** Entonces… ¿Está todo bien? **\- preguntó con un poco de miedo y preocupación.**

 **Goku -** Claro que sí, hijo, estoy enfadado con tu madre, pero todo estará bien **\- dije a punto de salir volando a la Corporación Cápsula.**

 **Goten -** ¿A dónde vas papá? **\- preguntó curioso.**

 **Goku -** Voy a ir a hablar con Vegeta.

 **Goten -** ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a entrenar con él? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

 **Goku –** No, no, no voy a entrenar con él. Zenosito va a hacer un torneo entre ocho de los 12 universos. Cada uno va a formar un equipo de diez guerreros para luchar en una batalla campal. Quiero avisar a Vegeta para que se una.

 **Goten -** ¿En serio? ¿Podemos unirnos Trunks y yo? **\- preguntó emocionado.**

 **Goku -** No. Ambos sois muy jóvenes, carecéis de experiencia en los combates, no habéis estado entrenando últimamente y dependéis demasiado de fusionaros en Gotenks. Sinceramente creo que fue mala idea enseñaros la danza, abusáis demasiado de ella

 **Goten -** No es verdad **\- se quejó poniendo un puchero.**

 **Goku -** Sí que lo es, pero te diré esto. Cuando vuelva del torneo conveceré a tu madre de que nos deje pasar tiempo juntos libre de estudios y entrenaremos para que estés listo para el próximo.

 **Goten -** ¿Me lo prometes?

 **Goku -** Por supuesto, hijo. Pero antes de eso tengo que formar el equipo y ganar el torneo, ¿vale? **\- dije tendiéndole la mano.**

 **Goten -** Vale **\- dijo agarrándomela cerrando así el trato.**

 **Salto de línea- Goku consigue, tras alguna que otra complicación, como explicarle a Gohan su problema marital, reclutar a Vegeta, Krillin, 18, 17, Tien, al Maestro Roshi y a Piccolo, pero…**

 **Goku "** ¡Genial! Ahora que ya he reclutado a todos y aun me queda un poco de tiempo para entrenar **" pensé mientras me dirigía a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.**

 **Bulma -** ¡Goku! **\- gritó la científica peliazul, acercándose con gran urgencia.**

 **Goku -** ¿Pasa algo malo, Bulma? **\- pregunté preocupado.**

 **Bulma -** Satán dice que Bu se ha quedado dormido y que no hay manera de despertarlo.

 **Goku -** ¿Que qué? **\- grité alarmado -** Voy a ver si puede arreglarse **\- dije usando el Shunkan Ido para llegar a la casa del suegro de mi hijo.**

 **Un par de minutos después**

 **Hercule/Mr. Satan -** Como veras he intentado de todo, pero Bu no se despierta **\- dijo señalando a los distintos instrumentos, mazos, dulces, e incluso cubos vacíos de agua.**

 **Goku -** Pero, ¿cómo ha podido pasar? Si Bu estaba súper emocionado. Incluso se había puesto en forma.

 **Hercule -** En cuanto te fuiste dijo que tenía que descansar un poco. Lo dejé y está así desde entonces.

 **Goku -** ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que se despierte antes de que empiece el Torneo del Poder?

 **Hercule -** No. Cuando se duerme así no se despierta hasta que pasan al menos dos meses. Lo siento mucho, Goku **\- dijo avergonzado el 'poderoso' campeón de las artes marciales.**

 **Goku -** No te disculpes, Satán. No ha sido tu culpa, no podías saberlo.

 **Hercule –** B-bu-bueno, ya que nos falta un guerrero… s-supongo que tendré que pelear… **\- dijo en un intento de hacer acopio de valor.**

 **Goku -** Agradezco el gesto amigo pero ambos sabemos que tienes demasiado miedo de hacerlo y que esto te supera. No te preocupes, seguro que se nos ocurre alguien que pueda sustituir a Bu.

 **De vuelta en casa de Bulma, tras explicar la situación**

 **Bills (vociferando con venas en la nuca) -** ¡¿Cómo que se ha quedado dormido?! ¡Lo despertaré a golpes si hace falta! **\- gritó furioso ante la noticia.**

 **Goku -** Tranquilícese, Bills-sama **\- dije un poco nervioso -** Así no podremos solucionar nada. Lo mejor será pensar en alguien que pueda sustituir a Bu. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tal Monaka?

 **Bills -** N-no, él no puede. Está muy enfermo. Mejor pensemos en otro **\- dijo sin dar lugar a discusión.**

 **A-17 -** ¿Qué tal Trunks? El del futuro. Sin duda era muy fuerte y seguro que ahora es incluso más fuerte que en aquel entonces **\- sugirió el androide, recordando al saiyan de la espada.**

 **Whis -** No es buena idea. Podrían eliminarnos solo por traerlo. A fin de cuentas viajar en el tiempo es un gran tabú, incluso si lo hace un Dios **\- recordó el ángel guardián de nuestro universo.**

 **Bills (gruñendo de la frustración) –** Aaaaarg. Todo esto es culpa vuestra. Si no hubierais destruido a Freezer y su armada, aún habría alguien fuerte que pudiera ocupar el lugar del chicle rosa.

 **Goku -** ¡Eso es, Lord Bills! **\- dije chocando el dorso de mi mano con la palma de la otra -** Pediré que le den a Freezer un permiso para revivir durante un día y él será nuestro último integrante.

 **Esa solución, fue seguida de muchos '** ¡¿Estás loco?! **', un '** ¡Deja de decir tonterías, insecto! **' por parte de Vegeta y un '** ¡Me hizo estallar por los aires! **' de Krillin.**

 **Goku -** Sé que él no debería ni estar en la lista de opciones, es decir, parece que matarme es su razón de ser, pero cualquier otro ser que conozcamos que tenga un poder igual o similar al suyo o bien ya está en el equipo o bien es de otro universo o línea de tiempo. Además, Vegeta y yo podremos manejarlo si hace de las suyas. Quién sabe. Quizás esta vez al fin consigues derrotarlo.

 **Vegeta -** ¡Cierra el pico, Insecto!

 **Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, pues sabían que decía la verdad.**

 **Goku -** Entonces, ahora me voy a pedirle ayuda a Freezer. Nos vemos en un rato **"** Nunca pensé que me oiría decir eso **"**

 **Tras un rato para convencer a Enma Daio-sama y Uranai Baba para que me ayuden, me encuentro en un campo de flores con un enorme árbol en el cual cuelga Freezer, dentro de un capullo.**

 **Goku -** Si quieres mi honesta opinión, no parece tan malo este sitio **– le comenté al demonio del frío.**

 **Freezer –** A esto se le llama Infierno personalizado. Cada uno tiene el suyo, y yo odio las cosas que a otros les resultan adorables **– comentó gruñendo Freezer -** ¿A qué se debe esta visita? No sabía que eras de los que se burlaban de sus enemigos tras derrotarlos.

 **Goku -** Y no lo soy. Freezer, he venido a hacer un trato **– dije usando una pequeña ráfaga de KI para liberarlo de su capullo.**

 **Freezer -** ¿Y de que se trata, Son Goku-san? **– dijo con cierta curiosidad.**

 **Goku-** Va a haber un torneo y nos falta un integrante. Si no vamos suficientes, destruirán nuestro universo, lo cual te incluye. A cambio de que seas ese integrante, te ofrezco salir de aquí durante 24 horas.

 **Freezer -** Con que se juega la existencia de nuestro universo. Supongo que entonces sería un inconveniente que me negara, ¿no? **– con una mano en la barbilla fingiendo que se lo pensaba.**

 **Goku -** Pues sí, la verdad es que sería muy inoportuno.

 **Freezer -** En tal caso, me niego **– dijo con una sonrisa malvada.**

 **Goku "** Supongo que querrá que le suplique **" -** Vale, entonces les pediré a las esferas del dragón que encuentren un décimo luchador fuerte **– dije mientras le daba la espalda.**

 **Freezer -** E-Espera **– gritó a mis espaldas perdiendo la compostura.**

 **Goku -** ¿Si? **– me volví con una sonrisa inocente.**

 **Freezer -** Me uniré pero con una condición.

 **Goku -** No es que estés en condiciones de pedir nada pero vale.

 **Freezer -** Que uses esas esferas del dragón para revivirme.

 **Goku -** Las de la tierra no pueden revivir dos veces a alguien, además de que ahora mismo están inactivas, así que tendré que usar las de Nuevo Namek, pero de acuerdo. Te doy mi palabra de que si nos ayudas a ganar te reviviré.

 **Freezer -** ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

 **Goku -** Sin duda más de lo que **YO** puedo confiar en ti. Te di energía en Namek para que pudieras escapar de la explosión y tú la usaste para atacarme por la espalda. Por cierto, en el torneo no se permite matar, si lo haces te descalifican y si perdemos por eso, eliminarán el universo. Y ambos sabemos que todavía quieres vengarte, así que te aconsejaría que te comportaras.

 **Freezer -** No pienso seguir tus órdenes.

 **Goku -** No es una orden, es una advertencia. He visto como uno de los creadores del torneo destruía una línea temporal entera en un pestañeo. No te aconsejo que te pongas en su lado malo. Pero me imagino que al final harás lo que quieras.

 **Salieron de la casa de Uranai Baba, derrotaron a los esbirros de Sidra y tuvieron un combate de un solo golpe para decidir si Freezer seguiría o no las órdenes del equipo. Al final acabó en empate, así que iría a su bola.**

 **Whis -** Vale, haced un círculo agarrándoos de las manos **– indicó él.**

 **Yo agarré su mano y una de las de Freezer, dejando a Vegeta con la obligación de cogerle la otra.**

 **Freezer -** ¿Qué pasa Vegeta-san? ¿Acaso el orgulloso príncipe de los simios me tiene miedo? Jojojojojo **– se burló el emperador del mal.**

 **Vegeta -** Grrrrr… ¡No pienso darte la mano, insecto! **– dijo el príncipe saiyan, orgulloso como siempre.**

 **Bills acudió al rescate, agarrando la mano libre de Freezer y tendiéndole la otra a Vegeta.**

 **Bills -** ¡Ya! ¿Así mejor? **– preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios el Hakaishin del universo 7.**

 **Vegeta agarró a regañadientes la mano de Bills, cerrando así el círculo.**

 **Whis -** Ya estamos listos, padre **– dijo el ángel guardián, alzando la vista al cielo.**

 **Instantáneamente fuimos transportados a la plataforma del Torneo del Poder, en el reino de la nada.**

 **Era circular, muy amplia, con un enorme cilindro en el centro y una gran esfera brillante a un lado, dando luz como si fuera un sol.**

 **Fuimos el primer universo participante en llegar, pero empezaron a aparecer los demás pronto.**

 **Bills -** ¡Hey, Whis! **\- grito nuestro Hakaishin -** ¿Por qué los otros universos no vienen agarrados de las manos?

 **Whis -** Jojojo, Lord Bills, pensé que sería buena idea para unir al equipo **\- respondió el ángel con alegría.**

 **Bills -** Pues casi consigues lo contrario **\- murmuró el dios destructor.**

 **Pronto llegó el universo 6, en el que vi a Hit, Botamo, Magetta, Frost, Kyabe, un par de namekianos, un jabalí rojo con gafas y una bata oscura, y un par de chicas que estaban junto a Kyabe.**

 **Goku "** Me pregunto si serán saiyans **" -** ¡Hey, Hit! **-le llamé saludándolo alegre de verlo.**

 **Hit -** Son Goku **\- respondió secamente.**

 **Goku -** Estoy deseando luchar contigo **– dije emocionado.**

 **Hit -** Hmpf, yo también, pero el trabajo viene antes que el placer. Ya nos enfrentaremos si somos los últimos en pie.

 **Goku -** De acuerdo. En tal caso procura que no te eliminen Hit **\- dije alejándome.**

 **Hit -** Lo mismo digo **\- murmuró por lo bajo.**

 **POV Caulifla**

 **Caulifla -** Hey, Kyabe ¿quién es ese que estaba hablando con Hit? **\- pregunté señalando a un hombre vestido con un gi naranja.**

 **Kyabe –** ¿Eh? Ah. Ese es el señor Goku, un amigo de mi maestro. La primera vez que lo vi solo perdió contra Hit, porque salió a posta de la plataforma. Estaban muy igualados.

 **Caulifla -** ¿En serio? **\- pregunté más sorprendida de lo que realmente mostraba. A fin de cuentas Hit es conocido como el mayor asesino de nuestro universo.**

 **Kyabe -** Sí. Voy a ir a saludar a mi maestro, ¿quieres acompañarme?

 **Caulifla -** De acuerdo **\- dije intentando sonar indiferente -** Vamos Kale **\- dije girándome a mi protegida.**

 **Kale -** S-sí, hermana **\- dijo intentando usarme para esconderse.**

 **Kyabe -** ¡Hola, maestro! **\- grito a un hombre en una armadura blanca con algo similar al spandex azul.**

 **Él, y el saiyan vestido de naranja se dieron la vuelta a verlo.**

 **Goku -** Hola, Kyabe **\- saludó contento el hombre que, según Kyabe, pudo haber derrotado a Hit.**

 **Tenía que reconocer que era mono y, si lo que dice Kyabe es cierto, sin duda era fuerte.**

 **Vegeta -** Ya te he dicho que no me llames así mocoso **\- reclamó el saiyan que le enseñó a transformarse. Vegeta, creo que había dicho que se llamaba.**

 **Kyabe -** Lo siento **\- respondió este un poco nervioso.**

 **Goku -** Hey Kyabe, ¿quiénes son estas chicas? **\- dijo mirándonos atento.**

 **Kyabe -** Ah, sí. Ella es Caulifla-san y ella es Kale-san **\- dijo señalándonos respectivamente -** Ellas también son saiyans.

 **Goku -** ¿Dos mujeres saiyans? Vaya, nunca había conocido a una. Yo soy Son Goku y también soy un saiyan. Encantado **-dijo él tendiéndome su mano.**

 **Por un segundo pensé en aceptar su saludo, pero decidí abofetear su mano.**

 **Kale (sorprendida) -** ¡Hermana!

 **Caulifla -** No digas tonterías. He venido a luchar con el más fuerte, no a hacer amigos **\- reclamé.**

 **Goku -** ¿En serio? Yo también he venido por eso **\- dijo aun sonriendo**

 **Apareció el último universo que faltaba por llegar y Son Goku fue a verlos.**

 **Caulifla -** Kyabe, volvamos con nuestro equipo mientras esperamos a que empiece esto **\- le ordené.**

 **POV Goku**

 **Goku -** Hey Kyabe ¿quiénes son estas chicas? **\- dije al ver lo molesto que lo puso Vegeta.**

 **Kyabe -** Ah, sí. Ella es Caulifla-san **\- dijo señalando a una chica un poco más alta que él, con el pelo muy salvaje y vestida con un top fucsia y unos pantalones morados holgados-** y ella es Kale-san **\- dijo señalando a la otra chica que se escondía detrás de Caulifla. Ella tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, dejando un único mechón libre que le caía en la cara. Estaba vestida con una camiseta roja corta, una falda corta, también roja, y unos shorts negros debajo -** Ellas también son saiyans.

 **Goku -** ¿Dos mujeres saiyans? Vaya, nunca había conocido a una. Yo soy Son Goku, y también soy un saiyan. Encantado **\- dije tendiéndole la mano a Caulifla."** Presiento que va a ser alguien interesante **"** **pensé.**

 **Ella abofeteó mi mano.**

 **Kale -** ¡Hermana! **\- exclamó Kale sorprendida.**

 **Caulifla -** No digas tonterías. He venido a luchar con el más fuerte, no a hacer amigos **-reclamó la saiyan.**

 **Goku -** ¿En serio? Yo también he venido por eso **\- respondí con una sonrisa.**

 **Entonces apareció en la plataforma el universo 11, con sus diez integrantes llevando el mismo traje que Toppo. Me acerqué para saludarles.**

 **Goku -** Hey, Toppo **\- dije poniéndome en frente suya.**

 **Toppo -** Son Goku **\- respondió él con recelo.**

 **Goku -** Espero que no te eliminen antes de que acabemos nuestro combate.

 **Toppo -** No te preocupes por eso, porque yo seré el que te eliminará, villano **-dijo mientras hacía una de sus ridículas poses.**

 **Goku "** Me recuerda a las Fuerzas Ginyu **" pensé mientras una gota de sudor me recorría la nuca** **(al más puro estilo anime).**

 **Entonces me fije en un compañero suyo, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, que parecía el típico marcianito, pero hinchado de esteroides.**

 **Goku -** Ese es el tal Jiren el Gris que mencionaste, ¿no? **\- pregunté al 'Guerrero de la Justicia'.**

 **Toppo (orgulloso) –** Así es, es el más fuerte de nuestro universo **\- respondió Toppo con orgullo.**

 **Goku -** Entonces voy a…

 **Antes de que acabara se movió a mi espalda tan rápido que no me di ni cuenta.**

 **Jiren -** Márchate **\- dijo a mi oído, calmado pero completamente autoritario.**

 **Hice caso y volví junto a Vegeta, que ahora estaba sólo.**

 **Goku -** Ese tal Jiren puede complicar mucho el torneo **\- le comenté.**

 **Vegeta -** ¿Acaso es miedo eso que detecto en tu voz, Kakarotto? **\- preguntó burlón.**

 **Goku –** Solo digo que es probable que tengamos que luchar juntos para derrotarlo. A lo mejor incluso nos obliga a formar un Gogeta Blue.

 **Vegeta (con una ceja alzada)-** ¿Tan fuerte crees que es? **\- preguntó sorprendido.**

 **Goku -** No lo sé, la verdad, pero creo que no estaría de más tenerlo en cuenta. Por si acaso.

 **Vegeta -** Pues olvídalo, insecto. Cuando luchamos contra Janemba ya te dije que sería la última vez que nos fusionáramos.

 **Goku –** Ya, y aun así usamos los Potara para intentar derrotar a Zamas **\- le recordé intentando evitar reírme.**

 **Vegeta (con una vena marcada en la frente)-** Hmpf… En esa ocasión no tuve que hacer esas poses ridículas, solo por eso acepté. Me da igual lo fuerte que sea, en este torneo os superaré a ambos.

Goku (con una sonrisa medio burlona)– Lo que tú digas, Vegeta

 **Poco después, Daishinkan llamo la atención para decir las reglas del torneo:**

 **Daishinkan -** Primero, quiero recordar que el torneo durará 100 taks, o 48 minutos si lo preferís así. El cilindro del centro se irá hundiendo según vaya pasando el tiempo y, cuando esté al mismo nivel que el resto de la plataforma se habrá acabado el tiempo. Segundo: el equipo ganador será aquel que se mantenga el último en la plataforma o el que mantenga más luchadores sí hay más de un universo cuando se acabe el tiempo. Tercero, para que un luchador quede eliminado tiene que salir de la plataforma. Si está inconsciente pero dentro de la plataforma no estará eliminado. Cuarto, está prohibido usar objetos o armas en vuestro beneficio a no ser que formen parte de vosotros, como el aliento ígneo de un dragón. Quinto, no se puede volar, a menos que tengáis alas y, bajo ningún concepto se puede matar a ningún luchador. Recuerdo que los universos perdedores serán eliminados por los Zenos-samas y que el ganador tendrá el derecho a pedir un deseo a las Súper Esferas del Dragón. Ahora, antes de que empiece el torneo, Zeno-sama nos dedicará unas palabras **\- concluyó el padre de los ángeles, dando paso a los dos reyes de todo.**

 **Zenositos-** ¡Bienvenidos! **-saludaron ambos desde un pequeño palacio, lo suficientemente alejado de la plataforma para que lo vean todo y no corran peligro por algún ataque desviado-** ¡Estábamos esperando este momento! Esperamos que sea muy entretenido para todos **-dijeron alegres y completamente emocionados.**

 **Daishinkan -** Gracias Zeno-sama por esas maravillosas palabras. Dicho esto, que dé comienzo el Torneo del Poder.

 **Nota de autor**

Y final del primer capítulo de esta historia. La estoy reescribiendo un poco para pulir un par de errores aquí y allá, y para ver si así me vuelve a llegar la inspiración. Sugiero a todo aquel que lea uno de mis fanfics vaya a leer mis crossovers de Dragon Ball y Percy Jackson, aunque de momento me he quedado estancado en la tercera parte.

 **Texto** : Narración

Texto: Dialogo/pensamientos de los personajes

 **(…)** : comentario del autor

Algunas películas como la de el renacer de la fusión y probablemente las de Cooler habrán ocurrido en esta línea de tiempo, obviamente las de Broly no porque no concuerdan can la nueva que salió hace poco

Solo tengo los derechos de mis historias. Si fuera quien hiciera Dragon Ball Super el universo 6 no hubiera sido eliminado hasta el final. Bueno, a lo mejor Champa sí. Es demasiado mandón para mi gusto.

Dejad comentarios, que me animan. Y antes de que lo pongáis no, no tengo intención de hacer un harem.


	2. ¿Una nueva aliada?

**Punto de vista de narrador**

 **En cuanto el torneo dio comienzo, empezaron a haber explosiones de Ki a diestra y siniestra y, aunque Gohan había sugerido que todos se mantuvieran juntos para poder ayudarse en momentos de necesidad, Goku, Vegeta, 17, 18 y Freezer fueron cada uno a su bola. Goku buscaba a Toppo para acabar el combate que dejaron a medias en el Torneo de Exhibición, pero cuando lo encontró y estuvo a punto de retarlo, un guerrero del Universo 4, con una boina roja y unas lentes oscuras, de complexión baja y delgada con piel verdosa, unos ojos morados y unas orejas puntiagudas, se interpuso en su camino.**

 **Ganos** **—** Soy Ganos, del Universo 4 y soy quien va a derrotarte **—** **dijo seguro de sí mismo.**

 **Goku** **—** Aparta, niño. No tengo tiempo **—** **dijo aún un tanto molesto con el recuerdo de su esposa engañándolo.**

 **Ganos** **—** ¿Acaso tienes miedo, viejales?

 **Goku** **—** La verdad es que sí. De que me mates de aburrimiento. Ahora, si quieres seguir en la plataforma, apártate de mi camino

 **No hizo caso y se puso en guardia.**

 **Goku** **—** Vale. Tú lo has querido **—** **dijo el saiyan expulsando una mínima parte de su poder.**

 **Se lanzó con rapidez contra Ganos, pero este esquivó fácilmente el primer ataque.**

 **Ganos** **—** ¿Eso es todo viejales?

 **Goku** **—** No te pongas tan gallito **—** **dijo mientras daba media vuelta y lo levantaba de una patada en la barbilla** **—** Hasta luego **—** **añadió mientras lo alejaba con una ráfaga de KI.** **"** ¿Dónde estas Toppo? **"** **se preguntó el saiyan al no poder ver a su alrededor al segundo guerrero más fuerte del Universo 11.**

 **Entonces otro luchador del Universo 4, verde, con su pelo blanco recogido en una coleta alta, vestido con una armadura de gladiador, agarró desprevenido por la espalda al saiyan del Universo 7.**

 **Nink** **—** Soy Nink y el señor Quitela me ha reclutado para tirarnos a ambos **—** **dijo el guerrero del Universo 4**

 **Caulifla "** ¡Será idiota! **" gritó mentalmente** **—** ¡Kale! Vamos a ayudarle. No pienso dejar que un saiyan caiga de una manera tan estúpida.

 **Kale (nerviosa)** **—** S-Sí hermana.

 **Ambas se lanzaron a ayudar a Son Goku y Caulifla expulsó a Nink de una patada en la cara.**

 **Goku** **—** Gracias por la ayuda **—** **"** aunque no hacia falta **"**

 **Caulifla** **—** Aún no las des. Ahora seremos nosotras las que te eliminemos **—** **exclamó la saiyan a la par que se transformaba en Súper Saiyan** **—** Kale, transformante tú también.

 **Kale** **—** S-sí. Aaaah. ¡Aaaaah! **—** **gritó intentando transformarse pero no lo consiguió -** L-lo siento. No puedo.

 **Caulifla** **—** Que se le va ha hacer. No te preocupes Kale, yo puedo con este tonto, tú encárgate de que no nos interrumpan, ¿vale?

 **Kale** **—** Sí.

 **Caulifla —** ¿Estas listo para recibir la mayor paliza de toda tu vida, Anciano? **— exclamó ella poniéndose en guardia.**

 **Goku se transformó también en Súper Saiyan.**

 **Goku** **—** Ahora sí **— dijo también en guardia.**

 **Caulifla lanzó una esfera de KI y Goku imitó la acción, explotando ambas y generando una gran humareda. Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando puños, piernas y todo tipo de ataques en un combate increíblemente igualado. Goku sonreía en todo momento, parando cada ataque, apareciendo y desapareciendo para seguir chocando ataque sin que ninguno llegará a impactar con el otro como para hacerle daño, como si de una eterna danza entre dos guerreros se tratase. Por desgracia, tenía un tiempo limitado y por ello Goku empieza a tomar la ventaja y devuelve a Caulifla a donde estaba Kale con una patada en el pecho, de la que se defendió poniendo los brazos en cruz.**

 **Caulifla "** ¡Qué fuerte! **" pensó sorprendida con una sonrisa emocionada plasmada en su cara "** Quizá Kyabe no mentía al decir que pudo haber derrotado a Hit **"**

 **Kale** **—** Tranquila, hermana. Enseguida me transformo.

 **Caulifla —** Son Goku, continuemos **— dijo sin echarle cuenta a su protegida**

 **Salieron disparados otra vez para chocar en un combate igualado, chocando puños, patadas y ondas de energía, y aunque la ventaja claramente la tenía Goku, la sonrisa, producto de la emoción de combatir al fin con alguien que le supusiera un reto, no abandonó la cara de Caulifla en ningún momento.**

 **Caulifla** **—** ¡Sigue así, Son Goku! **— gritó completamente emocionada.**

 **Por desgracia el combate no duró mucho mas, ya que fue interrumpido rápidamente por una enorme esfera roja de KI, dirigida hacia Caulifla.**

 **Goku —** ¡Cuidado! **—** **exclamó el saiyan criado en la Tierra, apartando a su oponente y recibiendo el ataque por ella.**

 **Cuando se disipó la nube generada por el impacto podía verse a un Goku con los brazos en cruz y unos pocos rasguños.**

 **Goku —** ¿Estás bien? **— preguntó volviéndose hacia la saiyan.**

 **Caulifla** **—** No necesitaba tú ayuda. ¡Hey, chucho! ¿Quién te ha dado derecho a interrumpir mi combate? **— exclamó molesta.**

 **Bergamo —** No tenemos nada contra tí. Si nos dejas eliminar a Son Goku, te permitiremos permanecer en la plataforma **— dijo el licántropo más Vergas del Universo 9.**

 **Caulifla —** Si alguien va a eliminarlo, esa seré yo **— respondió segura la saiyan del universo 6.**

 **Bergamo —** Entonces caeréis juntos. Preparaos para enfrentaros al Trío del Peligro **— dijo esto último junto a sus hermanos Basil y Lavender**

 **Goku —** Caulifla, ten cuidado con el amarillo. Tiene un aliento venenoso. Usa una barrera de KI para defenderte **— le aconsejó el saiyan del universo 7 mientras él hacia lo mismo.**

 **Goku se lanzó contra Basil y Bergamo, manejando a los dos con relativa facilidad. Empleando sus reflejos para parar cada ataque y encontrar brechas por las que golpearlos, dejando rápidamente a los dos hermanos en problemas. Caulifla mientras tanto luchaba contra el lobo venenoso con una ligera ventaja, aprovechando el consejo que Goku le dió.**

 **Caulifla (burlona)—** ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que puede dar el Trío del Peligro?

 **Goku (serio)—** Rendíos. No tenéis oportunidad de ganar **— dijo Goku serio.**

 **Bergamo** **—** No nos rendiremos. ¡Hermanos, hagámoslo! **— exclamó el lobo azul.**

 **Trio del Peligro —** Rayo del Trío del Peligro **— gritaron los tres mientras combinaban sus ráfagas de energía en una sola.**

 **Caulifla y Goku prepararon las suyas propias.**

 **Caulifla —** ¡Scarlet Cannon! **— gritó expulsando una ráfaga de KI roja de una sola mano.**

 **Goku —** Kamehameha **— gritó usando su ataque más icónico.**

 **Ambos haces combinados de energía chocaron, teniendo la ventaja el de los tres chuchos.**

 **Caulifla —** Si tienes más poder, será mejor que lo uses ahora **— exclamó Caulifla alcanzando el Super Saiyan de Tercer Grado, aumentando enormemente el poder de su Scarlet Cannon.**

 **Goku "** Esta chica es muy interesante **" pensó el saiyan —** De acuerdo. Aaaaah **— gritó Son Goku, transformándose en Super Saiyan Blue, aumentando exponencialmente la potencia del Kamehameha y expulsando a los tres lobos de la plataforma.**

 **Zenosito [** Zeno-sama del presente **]—** Bergamo… Basil… Lavender… ¡Pop! Eliminados **— dijo Zeno-sama mientras pulsaba los iconos de dichos luchadores en su GodPad.**

 **Caulifla —** Viejo, ¿cuál es esa transformación? No puedo sentir tu poder, pero desprendes una presión alucinte **— dijo extrañada y emocionada a partes iguales.**

 **Goku —** Este es el Super Saiyan Blue. Es la transformación de Super Saiyan de un Súper Saiyan Dios.

 **Caulifla —** ¿El Súper Saiyan de un Súper Saiyan Dios? ¿Eso significa qué tú eres un Dios? **— preguntó impresionada.**

 **Goku (rascadose la cabeza y volviendo a su estado base)—** Pues, no exactamente… El Súper Saiyan Dios es el primer estado, el estado base por decirlo así, de las transformaciones que poseen el Ki divino.

 **Caulifla —** ¡Eso significa que yo tambien podré transformarme! ¿Verdad? **— preguntó la saiyan emocionada, a lo que Goku solo asintio —** ¡Enséñame a transformarme! A cambio te derrotare transformada en el Blue o como se llame.

 **Goku —** No creo que pueda enseñarte, al menos ahora. A mi me han hecho falta meses de experiencia y entrenamiento con un Whis, el asistente del Señor Bills, para poder alcanzarla. Puede que seas un prodigio, pero no creo que puedas alcanzar esta transformación en menos de una hora. De momento te aconsejo que apuntes a ¡esto! **— gritó transformándose en Super Saiyan Dos.**

 **Caulifla —** ¡Esa forma la alcancé, pero no podía repetirla! ¿La clave esta en la espalda? ¿En sentir un estremecimiento? **—** **preguntó agarrando a Goku de la camiseta con una mirada de emoción pura.**

 **Goku —** Bueno, pues sí, más o menos.

 **Caulifla —** Vale, si concentro más KI en mi espalda… Aah **—** **logra alcanzar el Super Saiyan Dos —** ¡Genial!

 **Goku —** Impresionante. Así incluso es posible que te transformes en Super Saiyan Tres en este combate.

 **Caulifla —** ¿Hay un Super Saiyan Tres? **— preguntó con los ojos como platos.**

 **Goku —** Sí, pero primero tendrás que dominar el segundo. El tercero tiene mucho poder, pero un desgaste de poder ridículo. No es buena idea que lo uses hasta que lo domines a la perfección y aún a mi me desgasta bastante energía.

 **Caulifla —** De acuerdo, prepárate **—** **dijo poniéndose en guardia, con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Goku se puso a mirar a su alrededor confundido.**

 **Caulifla —** ¿Qué haces? Céntrate **— exigió la saiyan del potencial ilimitado.**

 **Goku —** ¿Dónde está tu amiga? **— preguntó mirando aún por todos lados.**

 **Caulifla —** ¿Eh,Kale? ¡Mierda! El lío con los chuchos me ha distraído. ¿Dónde estará? **— Caulifla miró a las gradas y se sintió un poco aliviada al no verla allí —** Al menos no la han eliminado.

 **Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y se concentró.**

 **Goku —** Vale, creo que la he encontrado. Dame la mano su Ki está menguando.

 **Caulifla —** ¿Y por qué tengo que darte la mano? **— preguntó/gritó la saiyan.**

 **Goku —** Voy a teletransportarnos, pero tenemos que estar en contacto.

 **Tardó unos segundos, pero al final aceptó y agarró la mano de Goku.**

 **Caulifla —** Vamos, antes de que cambie de idea.

 **En un instante estaban frente a Kale, que era agarrada por el cuello con una cola blanca mientras no paraban ni un segundo de golpearle en el abdomen.**

 **Freezer —** Jojojo. Que gusto poder hacer sufrir a uno de esos monos. Me aburría de torturar a esas moscas molestas.

 **Caulifla —** ¡Déjala en paz, lagartija! **—** **g** **ritó Caulifla mientras conseguía alejar a Freezer de un puñetazo en la cara.**

 **Freezer —** Vaya. Parece que esta simia tiene un poco más de poder.

 **Goku —** Freezer, déjalas en paz. Búscate a alguien más.

 **Freezer —** Goku-san, no esperaba que me impidieras derrotar a la morralla.

 **Goku —** Sabes tan bien como yo que son saiyans y pueden volverse más poderosas a lo largo del torneo. Puedes eliminar a quien quieras, mientras no sean ellas dos. Si alguien llega a eliminarlas ese seré yo. Pero lo que no consiento es que tortures a los participantes **— dijo Goku enfadado.**

 **Freezer —** Entiendo a la rubia pero por qué ayudar a esa inútil. Ni siquiera ha ofrecido resistencia. Solo es un estorbo, como esos de las alas a los que he eliminado ,y una deshonra para tu raza guerrera.

 **Kale —** N-no es verdad. Y-yo no soy un estorbo n-ni una de-deshonra **— dijo Kale al borde del llanto mientras se levantaba generando grandes olas de viento mientras expulsaba un aura de ki verde —** Son Goku, Freezer. ¡Acabaré con vosotros! **— gritó mientras crecía por encima de los dos metros, sus músculos crecían aún más que cuando alcanzabas el Súper Saiyan de Tercer Grado, sus ojos se volvían blancos y su KI se elevaba enormemente.**

 **Goku —** ¡Impresionante Kale! Acaba con esa lagartija.

 **La saiyan legendaria del Universo 6 se disparó contra Freezer devolviéndole todos los golpes que le dio multiplicado por diez.**

 **Freezer —** M-maldita. Ahora no te **— antes de que pudiera acabar su amenaza, Kale cogió a Freezer de su cola y empezó a vapulearlo contra el suelo (Estilo Hulk VS Loki)—** ¡Aaaaaaaah! **— gritó el demonio del frío alcanzando su estado Golden —** Reza lo que sepas.

 **Caulifla —** No importa que color tenga. Destrózalo, Kale **— dijo animando a su protegida.**

 **El ki de Kale empezaba a desbordarse teniendo que expulsarlo como cientos de esferas verdes de ki en todas direcciones.**

 **Caulifla —** Aaaah **— gritó Caulifla esperando el impacto de una de las esferas mientras se cubría. Pero nunca llegó —** ¿Eh? **— vio a Goku delante suya, aun en Super Saiyan Dos, que había creado una barrera para defender a ambos.**

 **Goku —** ¿Estás bien? **— preguntó ligeramente preocupado.**

 **Caulifla —** S-Sí **— respondió un poco sonrojada**

 **El poder liberado por Kale consiguió eliminar a un guerrero aleatorio del Universo 11, a los pocos que quedaban del Universo 9 después de que Freezer y Vegeta se divirtieran con ellos, y a la mitad de los de los Universos 10 y 3**

 **Goku —** Kale está fuera de control. Ahora no distingue entre amigo o enemigo **— dijo el saiyan viendo como la explosión de poder había derrotado al doctor Rota y mandó a volar a Botamo y Maguetta, aunque no llegaron a salir de la pista —** Tengo que detenerla.

 **Caulifla se quedó callada no sabiendo que responder.**

 **Goku aprovechó y salió disparado a por Kale en Super Saiyan Dos. Atacó a su abdomen, su cara, piernas… todo, pero nada conseguía infligir ningún daño real.**

 **Freezer usó esa oportunidad para escapar, viendo que en ese estado no podría derrotarla.**

 **Kale (iracunda)—** ¡Son Goku!

 **Goku "** Mierda… **" fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de que la saiyan Berserk lo agarrara por la cara con una sola mano y empezaba a acumular poder en ella con el que generó una esfera de ki grande que hizo estallar en pecho de Goku para mandarlo a volar, solo que lo agarró de una pierna antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance.**

 **Justo antes de que empezara a vapulearlo como a Freezer, el saiyan de la Tierra se transformó en Super Saiyan Blue y se soltó de su agarre con una patada en la cara.**

 **Entonces, una gran esfera roja de KI impactó en ella, haciendo que volviera la vista a su nueva atacante, que resultaba ser Caulifla.**

 **Caulifla —** ¡Kale debes controlarte! Si no lo haces te descalificarán porque vas a acabar matando a alguien **— dijo en un tono severo pero calmado —** Tú siempre serás mi pequeña protegida. Eso no cambiará nunca.

 **Kale (más calmada)—** Hermana…

 **Goku volvió en su estado base y Kale debido a la poca costumbre de manejar tanto poder se destransformó y perdió el conocimiento.**

 **Goku —** Gracias por la ayuda, Caulifla.

 **Caulifla —** De nada, Son Goku **— cargando a Kale en su espalda.**

 **Goku —** Que raro, Cauli, y yo pensando que era sólo el Anciano **— sonriendo.**

 **Caulifla —** Eso era antes idiota… **— dijo ligeramente colorada.**

 **Goku —** ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara un poco roja.

 **Caulifla —** N-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

 **Goku —** De acuerdo… Creo que de momento lo mejor será que te mantengas junto a Kale. Parece que puedes calmarla fácilmente.

 **Caulifla —** Por supuesto, pero no creas que por eso te vas a librar. En nuestro próximo encuentro dominaré el Super Saiyan Dos y te sacaré de la plataforma.

 **Goku —** Estoy deseando volver a luchar contigo, pero tendrá que esperar. Hasta entonces, ten cuidado con Freezer, estoy seguro de que querrá vengarse de Kale por como lo ha humillado.

 **Caulifla —** Que lo intente. Me aseguraré de eliminarlo.

 **Goku —** No te confíes. Eso casi me costó la vida cuando luché con él.

 **Caulifla (confundida)—** Espera, espera ¿Ha intentado matarte y aun así está en tu equipo? ¿Por qué?

 **Goku (encogiéndose de hombros)—** Las ocasiones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, supongo. De todas maneras, será mejor que vaya a buscar alguien fuerte contra quien luchar. Si os encontráis en apuros elevad vuestro poder al máximo e intentaré echaros un cable, ¿vale?

 **Caulifla —** ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

 **Goku —** Ya se lo he dicho a Freezer. Cuanto más luchéis, más fuerte seréis y entonces será más interesante nuestro combate, pero para eso tenéis que mejorar a lo largo del torneo. Por eso no pienso dejar que nadie excepto yo os saque de la plataforma. Algo me dice que eres… especial

 **Caulifla —** No te arrepientas después cuando te elimine.

 **Goku —** Lo tendré en cuenta **— respondió el saiyan con una sonrisa —** Hasta luego, Cauli **— se despidió mientras desaparecía con el Shunkan Īdo.**

 **Kale —** Ese hombre me da miedo, hermana **— murmuró en voz baja Kale.**

 **Caulifla —** ¿Desde cuándo estás despierta, Kale?

 **Kale —** Desde que dijiste que eliminarías a ese monstruo si intentaba vengarse. Él me hizo mucho daño **— dijo ella derramando algunas lágrimas.**

 **Caulifla —** No te preocupes, Kale. Vamos a estar juntas y en cuanto aprendas a controlar ese poder seremos imparables ¡Ganaremos este torneo!

 **Nota de Autor**

 **Fin del 2º capítulo re-subido.**


	3. Pelea de Titanes (1ªparte)

**Tras** **separarse los tres** **saiyans** **(** **Goku** **,** **Caulifla** **y** **Kale** **), el Universo 7, principalmente** **Gohan** **, elimina a** **Botamo** **y los guerreros restantes del Universo 10.** **Frost** **elimina a** **Krillin** **ya que este se confía por ganar dos combates y salvar a 18.** **Kale** **y** **Caulifla** **, la primera aprendiendo a controlar el** **Super** **Saiyan** **Legendario y la segunda empezando a acostumbrarse al** **Super** **Saiyan** **Dos, consiguen eliminar a 5 de los guerreros del Universo 11, solo** **dejándo** **a** **Kunsi** **,** **Dyspo** **,** **Toppo** **y** **Put** ***** **Jiren** **. 17 y** **Goku** **vuelven a formar su equipo de guardabosques y, después de que** **Lapis** **(A-17) fuera el único con suficiente sentido común como para intentar eliminar a las tres Guerras del Amor del Universo 2 mientras se transformaban, solo para que** **Goku** **y el Dr.** **Eggman** **del Universo 11 le regañaran (** **pobrecito** **mío), lucharon y eliminaron a** **Rozie** **,** **Ribrianne** **y** **Kakunsa** **(Lo siento pero me parecen un** **coñazo** **, especialmente** **Ribrianne** **).** **Hit** **ha luchado contra** **Dyspo** **, teniendo problemas porque el** **velocista** **de las Tropas del Orgullo, no paraba de golpearle justo antes de que usara su Salto Temporal, ya que el conejo gemelo de** **Bills** **podía oír como se tensaba su cuerpo cuando iba a usar esa técnica y aprovechaba el instante en el que se queda paralizado antes de usarlo para atacar. Justo antes de que lo tirara, aparece** **Goku** **en fase Dios y salva a** **Hit** **, dando comienzo a un combate de parejas en el que** **Goku** **y** **Hit** **luchan contra** **Dyspo** **y** **Kunsi** **.** **Goku** **tenía una clara ventaja contra** **Dyspo** **ya que tenía agarrado su puño desde el principio y aprovecha esto para lanzarlo al aire e impedir que use su única ventaja en el combate. Su velocidad. El combate acaba con** **Kunsi** **derrotado por** **Hit** **y con** **Dyspo** **huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Muten** **Roshi** **elimina un** **Ganon** **, en su forma de ave, usa el** **Mafuba** **para eliminar una bruja del Universo 4 y casi viola a una chica del mismo universo, aunque acaba por salir por su propio pie debido a su enorme agotamiento tras usar tres** **Mafubas** **, uno de los cuales aprovecha** **Frost** **para intentar eliminar a Vegeta pero** **Rhosi** **lográ** **salvarlo.** **Tien** **, junto a** **Goku** **y Vegeta, consiguen eliminar al francotirador del Universo 2 y al** **Wobbuffet** **que usa para no fallar sus disparos. Aunque para conseguirlo,** **Tien** **tuvó** **que tirarse con él.** **Freezer** **salva a** **Gohan** **del** **yadratiano** **del Universo 2 y derrota a** **Frost** **, fingiendo que traicionaba al Universo 7 (probablemente porque el** **arcosiano** **del Universo 6 le había privado del placer de hacer explotar a** **Krillin** **donde nadie viera que era él quien lo había hecho** **XD** **). Ahora, va a dar comienzo al combate más importante del torneo, su punto de inflexión ...**

 **Goku** **"** Parece que Jiren empieza a moverse **" pensó el** **saiyan** **criado en la Tierra** **—** Vamos a luchar **—** **demandó Son** **Goku** **cuando estuvo frente al más poderoso del Universo 11.**

 **En las gradas**

 **Verdmouth** **—** Esta batalla es inútil **— dijo el Dios Payaso.**

 **Kai —** Al contrario Verdmouth. Ese tal Son Goku se ha dado a conocer como uno de los más fuertes del torneo. Todos están mirando ahora y, cuando caiga, si no todos, la mayoría perderá la voluntad para luchar contra Jiren **—** **dijo el** **Kaioshin** **del Universo 11.**

 **Verdmouth** **—** O sea, que Goku es el conejillo de indias para demostrar el poder de Jiren **— murmuró el Dios Destructor.**

 **De vuelta con** **Goku** **y** **Jiren**

 **Jiren** **—** Ataca **— ordenó 'El Gris' sin ninguna emoción y sin ni siquiera ponerse en guardia.**

 **Goku** **se posicionó en su típica postura de batalla. Una gota de sudor recorre su frente y cae al suelo, dando comienzo al combate.**

 **El** **saiyan** **lanza un** **Kamehameha** **, pero la simple mirada de** **Jiren** **impide que dicho ataque haga contacto.**

 **Para seguir tanteando su poder,** **Goku** **se transforma en** **Super** **Saiyan** **. Le golpea varias veces en el pecho, pero** **Jiren** **ni se inmuta. Pasa al** **Super** **Saiyan** **Dos, pero apenas logra mover su cabeza dos milímetros después de darle una patada. Viendo que con eso no conseguía nada, decidió saltarse el tercero y pasar directamente al** **Super** **Saiyan** **Dios. Al fin consigue una respuesta de** **Jiren** **, que es parar cada ataque con un sólo dedo. Poco después, harto de que no se lo tomara en serio, se transformó en** **Super** **Saiyan** **Blue** **. Quedaron frente a frente. Esta vez el golpe de** **Goku** **hizó** **que** **Jiren** **atravesara una de las montañas, generadas por los diversos combates.**

 **La batalla, mientras 'El Gris' estaba a la defensiva, parecía pareja. Sólo hizo falta que** **Jiren** **empezara a luchar para que se viera una parte de la brecha de poder entre el uno y el otro. Aprovechó una patada que le iba a propinar** **Goku** **para agarrarle la pierna y empezar a usar al** **saiyajin** **, como si fuera un garrote, para aporrear los escombros que los rodeaban.**

 **Goku** **consigue librarse del agarre haciendo uso del Kaio-Ken×10 y utilizando su pierna libre para impulsarse en la cara de** **Jiren** **. Durante un corto tiempo devuelve al** **marcianito** **de los esteroides a la defensiva, haciendo empleo del** **Kaio-Ken** **y del** **Shunkan** **Īdo** **para aprovechar al máximo su velocidad y los puntos ciegos de su oponente, pero** **Jiren** **, aún con esas, es capaz de evitar** **que los golpes lleguen a darle, desviando o simplemente esquivando cada ataque. Aprovechando un descuido del** **saiyan** **, se pone frente a él con una esfera naranja de** **KI** **, del tamaño de una pelota de** **beisbol** **, a la altura de su estómago.**

 **Jiren** **—** Se acabó **— dijo el guerrero más poderoso lanzando la esfera, que empujó a** **Goku** **hasta el borde de la plataforma, donde estalló y, aparentemente, lo sacó.**

 **Caulifla** **"** No puede ser… Aún tenemos que acabar nuestro combate, viejo **" pensó** **Caulifla** **, que siguió el combate, apostando en todo momento por la victoria de su rival.**

 **Cuando el humo generado por el estallido se disipó, se** **vió** **que** **Goku** **había conseguido agarrarse al borde con una sola mano, con la que se impulsó para volver a la plataforma.**

 **Goku** **—** ¡Aún no hemos terminado, Jiren! **— gritó el** **saiyan** **envolviéndose por completo en el aura del** **Kaio-Ken** **y haciendo desaparecer la del** **Super** **Saiyan** **Blue** **"** Esto es todo lo que tengo. Ahora veré si es suficiente **" pensó al ver lo fuerte que era su oponente.**

 **"** Vamos, viejo. Confío en ti. Tienes que ganar **" pensó** **Caulifla** **al volver a verlo en pie.**

 **Goku** **se abalanzó contra** **Jiren** **y, al ver que sus ojos se volvían rojos durante un instante, uso el** **Shunkan** **Īdo** **para golpearle desde uno de los flancos, alejándolo varios metros. El** **saiyan** **no se detuvo ni por un segundo para** **atinarle** **un golpe tras otro, pues someter su cuerpo al Kaio-Ken×20 y al** **Blue** **al 100% lo estaba agotando a un ritmo alarmante.**

 **En el primer momento en el que eso le hace flaquear,** **Jiren** **aprovecha para darle una serie de puñetazos en el torso, demasiado rápidos para que ningún participante los viera, que dejaron a** **Goku** **tirado en el suelo y sin su transformación en un instante.**

 **Goku** **"** Mierda. Es demasiado fuerte. Así no lo podré derrotar **" pensó frustrado el** **saiyan** **mientras se levantaba.**

 **Vegeta —** ¡Kakarotto! ¡No pienses en rendirte ni por un solo segundo! ¿Entendiste? **—** **gritó Vegeta, solo para ser atrapado en un abrazo apretado de** **Toppo** **—** ¡Suelta! **—e** **xclamó expulsando parte de su poder para liberarse del agarre y alejar al segundón del Universo 11 de una patada en la barriga.**

 **Goku** **"** Sólo se me ocurre esto **" pensó el** **saiyan** **mientras saltaba a una de las columnas de escombros y alzaba sus manos —** Por favor chicos, dadme un poco de vuestra energía.

 **En las gradas**

 **Humanos —** Toma toda la que quieras, Goku **— d** **ijeron** **Roshi** **, el** **trícople** **y** **Krillin** **.**

 **"** Total, ya no la necesitamos **" pensó deprimido el esposo de** **Lazuli** **(A-18)**

 **En la plataforma**

 **Vegeta "** Olvídalo, Kakarotto. No pienso prestarte mi energía mientras me haga falta **" pensó el príncipe** **Saiyan** **.**

 **Freezer** **—** JoJoJo, esa técnica me trae muy malos recuerdos **— murmuró el** **arcosiano** **, acordándose de cuando** **Goku** **la usó contra él en** **Namek** **—** De acuerdo, toma la energía de Lord Freezer **— dijo este alzando la mano al cielo.**

 **Lapis** **y** **Lazuli** **—** Sírvete tu mismo **— dijeron los androides de energía infinita.**

 **Gohan** **—** Padre

 **Piccolo** **—** Son **(Es como lo ll** **ama** **en el anime, así que...)**

 **Caulifla** **"** Más te vale no desperdiciar mi energía, Goku **"** **pensó la** **saiyan** **, imitando el gesto que hizo todo el Universo 7** **(Menos Vegeta)** , **claro que elevando menos la mano para que** **Kale** **no lo notara. Digamos que no funcionó.**

 **Kale** **—** ¿Hermana? ¿Le estas ayudando? **— preguntó la** **saiyan** **legendaria.**

 **Caulifla** **"** ¡Mierda! **"—** Bueno, sí. Él nos ha ayudado un par de veces y nos dejó marchar cuando estábamos cansadas. Sólo le estoy devolviendo el favor **—** **se excusó la** **saiyan** **del potencial ilimitado.**

 **Kale** **—** Está bien. Yo también le ayudaré **— dijo sonriendo su protegida, alzando su mano**

 **De vuelta con** **Goku**

 **Goku** **"** Aún no es suficiente. Sólo unos segundos más **"** **pensó el** **saiyan** **mirando nervioso a** **Jiren** **, quien estaba quieto, con la vista fija en él.**

 **Jiren** **—** Esperaré **— dijo el guerrero del Universo 11.**

 **Goku** **—** ¿Qué?

 **Jiren** **—** He dicho que esperaré. Admito que has sido capaz de hacerme un poco de daño y esa técnica parece importante para ti. Esperaré hasta que esté lista **— declaró** **Jiren** **.**

 **Goku** **—** Jejeje. Después no te vayas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho **—** **dijo** **Goku** **.**

 **Jiren** **"** No lo haré **"** **pensó convencido el Gris.**

 **Tras unos segundos más la** **Genkidama** **terminó de cargarse.**

 **Goku** **—** Ya está lista, Jiren. Ahora, ¡toma esto! **—** **dijo el** **saiyan** **a la vez que lanzaba la enorme esfera de energía.**

 **Goku** **"** Gracias por echarme una mano, chicas **" pensó el** **saiyan** **notando en la esfera el** **KI** **de las** **saiyans** **del Universo 6.**

 **La Bomba de Energía avanzó hacia** **Jiren** **, hasta que este alzó una mano y la detuvo como si nada.**

 **Goku** **"** ¿Qué? **" gritó mentalmente el** **saiyan** **con los ojos como platos.**

 **Participantes del Universo 7 "** ¿Nani? **" pensaron todos.**

 **Kale** **y** **Caulifla** **"** ¡Vamos, Goku! **"** **animaron mentalmente ambas "** ¡Tu puedes con ese marcianito cumbiero! **"** **(Creo que sobra aclarar que eso último solo lo dice** **Caulifla** **)**

 **La esfera gigante, poco a poco, retrocedió hacia** **Goku** **. Cuando ya estaba a medio camino entre el** **saiyan** **y el** **marcianito** **,** **Goku** **volvió a transformarse en** **Super** **Saiyan** **Blue** **para frenarla en seco.**

 **Goku** **"** Este ataque representa las esperanzas de aquellos que creen que ganaré este combate, Jiren. Por eso ¡No me pienso rendir! **" pensó el** **saiyan** **mientras volvía a mezclar el** **Blue** **al 100% con el Kaio-Ken×20.**

 **La** **Genkidama** **retomó su camino hacia el más poderoso del Universo 11. Sin embargo, él solo se cruzó de brazos e, intensificando su mirada, hizo que el ataque se detuviera.**

 **Goku** **"** ¡Venga ya! **" pensó molesto, mientras se le empezaban a hinchar las venas por el poder aplicado para empujar el ataque.**

 **Tras unos segundos de esa lucha de empuje, en la que** **Jiren** **tenía la ventaja pues ni estaba esforzándose de verdad, la** **Genkidama** **no aguantó más la presión de la fuerza de ambos guerreros e** **implosionó** **, atrayendo a** **Goku** **que, agotado por el esfuerzo, no puede escapar. Se produce una explosión cegadora y, cuando la luz desaparece, se ve a** **Jiren** **intacto, al borde de un cráter gigantesco, producto de la explosión, donde flotan pequeñas esferas azules, como** **luciernagas** **de este color, las remanentes de la Bomba de Energía, pero a** **Goku** **, no se le puede ver por ningún lado.**

 **En las gradas**

 **Krillin** **—** G-Go-Goku… **—** **murmuró** **Krillin** **atemorizado.**

 **—** No puede ser **— susurra incrédulo el primer Maestro del** **saiyan** **.**

 **Tien** **—** Goku **— susurra el** **triclope** **en tono solemne.**

 **Bills** **—** ¿De verdad has muerto, Son Goku? **— pregunta el Dios de la Destrucción, en un susurro al aire.**

 **Champa** **—** Espera… si Son Goku ha muerto… ¿Eso no significa que tienen que descalificar a Jiren? **— razona** **(Igual que yo en su día)** **el gemelo de** **Bills** **, esperando tener una respuesta afirmativa.**

 **Vados —** No lo creo, Lord Champa **— respondió su** **angel** **guardiana.**

 **Champa** **—** ¿Eh?

 **Daishinkan** **—** El ataque que ha matado a Goku lo ha lanzado el mismo, por lo que técnicamente se ha suicidado **— explicó el Gran Ministro —** Lo cual significa que Jiren no será descalificado.

 **En la plataforma**

 **Nadie daba crédito a lo acontecido. Son** **Goku** **, uno de los titanes del Torneo del Poder, había perdido contra** **Jiren** **, y a causa de su propio ataque ni más ni menos. Muchos veían a** **Jiren** **como una fuerza imparable y rezaban por no tener que cruzarse en su camino, los amigos del** **saiyan** **estaban atónitos por su perdida. Una** **saiyan** **en** **particular…**

 **Caulifla** **"** N-No puede ser… No puede haber desaparecido **" pensaba la** **saiyan** **con** **lagrimas** **en los ojos.**

 **Kale** **—** J-Ji-Jiren es temible **— dijo su hermana, muy asustada.**

 **Caulifla** **"** Jiren le ha matado… No podré volver a verlo **" pensó la otrora guerrera orgullosa, sin saber porque ese pensamiento la hacia querer hacerse una pelota y ahogarse en sus propias** **lagrimas** **"** Le voy a vengar **" se afirmó con renovada convicción —** ¡AAAAAAAAH! **— el gritó de ira de la** **saiyan** **resonó por todo el Reino del Vacío.**

 **Su poder creció notablemente y, dominada completamente por la** **furía** **, consiguió el detonante que le faltaba para alcanzar el** **Super** **Saiyan** **Tres.**

 **Caulifla** **—** ¡Jiren! **— gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra él.**

 **Sin embargo, antes de poder** **acercársele** **,** **Kale** **se transformó y la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas evitando que se alejara.**

 **Caulifla** **—** ¡Sueltame Kale! Me las va a pagar

 **Kale** **—** No. Caulifla, Goku con el Blues no pudo hacerle nada. Solo vas a conseguir que te elimine también **— dijo tremendamente preocupada.**

 **Caulifla** **—** Me da igual. Me ha arrebatado la revancha con Goku. Tiene que caer.

 **Kale** **—** Pues usemos eso que nos dio el Señor Champa. Así a lo mejor tendremos una oportunidad.

 **Caulifla** **—** Es cierto los pendientes **— dijo** **hurgandose** **en los bolsillos encontrándolos y** **destransformándose** **—** Uff, tenía razón. Ese estado desgasta demasiada energía. Ponte uno Kale **— dijo a la par que ofrecía uno de los pendientes verdes.**

 **Cada una se puso uno de los pendientes, generando que los dos cuerpos choquen creando uno solo, produciendo un gran pilar de luz que rodeaba a la nueva guerrera. Cuando se disipó dicho haz, pudo verse a una guerrera, ligeramente más alta que** **Kale** **, con la mitad de su pelo azabache recogido en una coleta. Vestía con una camiseta roja que le llegaba a la altura del ombligo y unos pantalones rojos ajustados, además de unas botas y unos brazaletes dorados y los icónicos pendientes Potara que hicieron posible su existencia.**

 **Kefla** **—** Jiren, prepárate a caer ante la gran Kefla.

 **Entonces toda la** **plataforma…** **No ¡Todo el Reino de la Nada! Empezó a temblar.**

 **Toppo** **—** ¿Qué es ese temblor? **— se preguntó el doctor** **Eggman** **.**

 **Piccolo** **—** Gohan… **— murmuró el** **namekiano** **del Universo 7 a su primer amigo.**

 **Gohan —** Sí

 **En las gradas**

 **Anciano Kaioshin —** Un violento flujo de fuerza sacude todo el Reino de la Nada **— dijo el Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones.**

 **Shin —** Sí, y esas dos saiyans también se acaban de fusionar, pero ¿qué es ese flujo? No me digas que… — empezó el actual Supremo Kaioshin.

Krillin — Está claro quién es **— dijo convencido el ex-monje.**

 **En la plataforma**

 **—** Está claro qué es **— coincidieron 17 y Freezer.**

 **En las gradas**

 **Whis —** Lord Bills, ¿desea decir algo? **— preguntó su angel**

 **Bills —** Hmpf, ¿aparte de que usar los Potara es trampa?… Ahí viene **— dijo el Hakaishin con una sonrisa confiada.**

 **En la plataforma**

 **Nada más decir aquello se alzó una columna de luz en el cráter, que atraía a su centro las rocas sueltas de la plataforma. En ella se alzaba una figura.**

 **Kefla "** ¿Podrá ser…? **"** **pensó la fusión, esperanzada.**

 **Cuando desapareció la columna de luz, podía verse a Goku en pie, rodeado por un aura azul que desprende mucho calor, la parte superior de su gi naranja inexistente, su pelo ligeramente alzado, pero no tanto como cuando se transforma en Super Saiyan, es de un negro brillante. Su expresión, fijada en Jiren, es sería, casi tan fiera como sus ojos plateados.**

 **Kefla no pudo contenerse y de un salto se impulso a abrazar al saiyan.**

 **Kefla —** No se te ocurra volver a darnos un susto así, idiota.

 **Goku —** Veo que os habéis fusionado **— dijo el saiyan.**

 **Kefla —** Por supuesto, Viejo. No creerías que íbamos a dejar que te divirtieras tú sólo, ¿verdad? En cuanto derrotemos a ese tipo me darás mi revancha, ¿entendido? Nadie excepto nosotras te eliminara **— dijo a la par que se transformaba en Súper Saiyan 2.**

 **Goku —** Intenta seguirme el ritmo, preciosa.*

 **Nota de autor.**

 **A partir de ahora todo, o la gran mayoría tendrá cambios así que eso hará que me lleve un tiempo actualizar.**

 ***= Parte de la culpa la tiene que ahora use el cerebro solo para atacar y el resto sea instinto puro y duro**


	4. Pelea de Titanes (2ª parte)

**Goku** **dio un paso y antes de que nadie, excepto** **Jiren** **, se diera cuenta estaba atacando con una patada al** **marcianito** **, que de alguna manera consiguió esquivarla.**

 **Kefla** **"** Es rapidísimo **"** **pensó la fusión sorprendida "** Pero no pienso quedarme atrás **"** **Entonces se abalanzó contra** **Jiren** **quien paro su puño con su antebrazo mientras fue a golpear al** **saiyan** **que sólo esquivó el ataque para al instante chocar puños con el más fuerte del Universo 11** **.**

 **Los ojos de** **Jiren** **adoptaron un brillo rojo, lanzando cientos de golpes en un instante a los dos** **saiyans** **.** **Kefla** **solo pudo cubrirse, mientras que** **Goku** **, pudo esquivarlos todos para que cuando acabara el asalto empezara a atacarle.**

 **Kefla** **"** Menudos golpes... hace nada superaba sin problemas a Goku, pero ahora están igualados... entre los dos deberíamos ganarle **" pensó antes de volver a lanzarse contra el titán del Universo 11 atacando lo más rápido que podía.**

 **En las gradas**

 **Krillin** **—** ¿Cómo se ha vuelto tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo? **— preguntó el enano impresionado.**

 **Whis** **—** Parece que por fin a roto el cascarón **—** **mencionó el ángel de Universo 7.**

 **Tien** **—** ¿Qué quiere decir, Whis? **—** **preguntó el maestro marcial.**

 **Whis** **—** El estar dentro de la Genkidama sin energías para escapar, debe haber despertado en él el instinto que le permite evitar cualquier peligro.

 **Bills** **—** Ha conseguido el Ultra Instinto **—** **concluyó** **Bills** **.**

 **Champa** **—** ¡¿El Ultra Instinto?! Eso nos cuesta dominarlo incluso a los dioses ¿Cómo es que él puede? **— e** **xclamó** **Champa** **indignado.**

 **Whis** **"** Aún no lo domina del todo **" pensó el sirviente de Lord** **Bills** **, aunque prefirió no compartirlo**.

 **Bills** **—** ¿Cómo vas a dominarlo, Bola de Grasa? Sí nunca haces nada más que comer **—** **replicó** **Bills** **a su hermano.**

 **Champa** **—** Grrrrrr... ¡Kefla! No te entrometas. Deja que se cansen y acaba con ellos después.

 **En la pelea**

 **Kefla** **(con unas venas marcadas en la frente)—** ¡Cállate! Es mi pelea así que haré lo que quiera **— el haberse distraído le costo que** **Jiren** **le diera una patada que la mando hacia el cráter, pero** **Goku** **se** **teletransportó** **para atraparla antes del impacto —** Aaaag... es muy fuerte **— agarrándose la tripa.**

 **Goku** **—** Descansa.

 **Kefla** **—** No. Tu eres el que esta con una nueva forma. Descansa, compréndela, adáptate a ella, yo te daré tiempo.

 **Goku** **(preocupado)—** No. Es demasiado poderoso para ti. No podrás con él.

 **Kefla** **—** Por eso tienes que dominar ese estado, tontito.

 **Jiren** **(al borde del cráter)—** ¿Habéis acabado? Da igual que planeéis. Os derrotaré de igual manera.

 **Kefla** **—** Yo seré quien te derrote ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! **— elevando su** **ki** **exponencialmente, recordando la rabia de** **Caulifla** **al creer que** **Goku** **había muerto —** ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! **— su pelo creció hasta debajo de su cintura, perdiendo su coleta y dejándole unas cejas muy finas,** **casí** **inexistentes —** Vamos Jiren.

 **Kefla** **se lanzó contra él, antes de que** **Goku** **pudiera quejarse, dirigiendo un puñetazo a su mandíbula, que él bloqueó con una mano, aunque retrocedió unos centímetros por el impacto.**

 **Jiren** **—** Los saiyans sois interesantes, pero no me vas a derrotar **— iba a atinar uno de sus poderosos puños en su mejilla derecha.**

 **Ella logra esquivarlo retrocediendo ligeramente para después retomar un asalto frenético.**

 **Jiren** **volvió a usar el combo de los ojos rojos,harto de estar todo el rato a la defensiva, pero después de verlo y sentirlo un par de veces** **Kefla** **pudo generar una potente esfera de** **ki** **roja, mientras esquivaba por poco los ataques del guerrero del onceavo Universo.**

 **Kefla** **—** ¡Tomá! **— grito disparando el ataque a la cara del marciano, que logró esquivar por poco —** ¿Sigues tan seguro de que podrás derrotarme? Hace un rato que no me has golpeado **—"** No sé cuanto más aguantaré el Saiyans 3... necesito más tiempo"

 **Jiren** **—** Hump, hasta las moscas son molestas de vez en cuando. Eso no cambia que antes o después te sacaré de esta plataforma.

 **En las gradas**

 **Champa** **—** ¿Dónde esta, Son Goku? ¿Por qué no ayuda a Kefla?

 **Vados** **—** Debe de estar intentando comprender el Ultra Instinto. A fin de cuentas es una técnica muy difícil de dominar y ya es un milagro que haya despertado parte de ella. El único, aparte de los ángeles, que esta cerca de lograr tenerla por completo es su hermano y le a costado milenios. No creo que el mortal Son Goku, hubiera aguantado mucho más la pelea.

 **En la pista**

 **Toppo** **estaba apuntando hacía** **Kefla** **y** **Jiren** **, que intercambiaban golpes parejos.**

 **Toppo** **"** A Jiren no le gustará que intervenga, pero si no le ayudo y vuelve a unirse Goku, puede tener problemas **"** **—** ¡Justice... arg!

Iba a lanzar su ataque pero entonces le golpeó una rafaga de ki en su costado

 **Vegeta —** Nuestro combate aún no ha acabado, Segundón **— dijo transformándose en el Súper** **Saiyan** **Blue** **.**

 **Toppo** **—** ¿No eres tu también un segundón...? Da igual. ¡Dyspo! Ayuda a Jiren

 **Hit** **—** Lo siento, pero el correcaminos y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

 **Con** **Goku**

 **Goku** **se escapo a un punto ciego, mirándose continuamente.**

 **Goku** **"** Esto es muy raro y desgasta mucha energía... debería ayudar a Kefla antes de que me quede sin energía, pero no creo que me quede mucho. Odio no hacer nada mientras los demás luchan, pero no debo desaprovechar el tiempo que me están dando **" se sentó e intentó centrarse controlar como fluía su** **ki** **a través de él, en un desesperado movimiento para** **descubrír** **como hacer que esa forma dure más.**

 **De vuelta a las peleas**

 **Vegeta se encontraba atacando sin cuartel a** **Toppo**

 **Vegeta (** **medio-gruñendo** **)"** Me encantaría ser el que le diera una paliza a Jiren pero con estos dos payasos molestando no puedo **"**

 **El príncipe** **saiyan** **cargó un** **Big** **Bang** **Attack** **que, al impactar en** **Toppo** **, lo dejó bastante maltratado, con una rodilla y uno de sus puños** **incados** **en el suelo y con solo la mitad inferior de su traje.**

 **Toppo** **(murmurando)—** Verdmouth-sama, ya me he decidido. Si la justicia no me sirve para derrotar a estos villanos… **— poniéndose con dificultades firme —** entonces… la Destrucción sera lo que me guíe ahora

 **Un aura purpura empezó a rodear a** **Toppo** **, mientras su cuerpo perdía todo signo de grasa, cambiándolo por unos músculo perfectamente definido mientras que de los pectorales a la mitad de los abdominales se le dibujaban dos rombos rojos con dos círculos del mismo color a los lados del espacio que los separaba**

 **Toppo** **(creando una esfera purpura que cabía en su mano)—** Hakai

 **En las gradas**

 **Verdmouth** **—** No por nada Toppo es mi sucesor. Con él y con Jiren tenemos la victoria en el bote.

 **Kai —** Ciertamente. Toppo ahora mismo es un Dios Destructor en pleno derecho. Aunque sea el más débil entre dichas entidades, derrotarle ahora sería un problema.

 **En la plataforma.**

 **Vegeta logra esquivar ese ataque sin problemas.**

 **Vegeta —** Justicia, Destrucción… Humpf da igual que es lo que sigas, insecto ¡El resultado sera el mismo! ¡Garlick Hoooo! **— dijo disparando su característico haz morado.**

 **El impacto generó una nube de polvo que, al disiparse, dejó ver como** **Toppo** **, sin un sólo rasguño, se limpiaba el polvo de los hombros.**

 **Toppo** **—** Si eso es todo, oh 'Principe', creo que es mi turno.

 **Vegeta empezó a dispararle esferas de** **ki** **que se deshacían al tocar el aura purpura de** **Toppo** **, quien se acercaba a paso lento, confiándose en que era inmune a los ataques del** **saiyan** **.**

 **Cuando estuvo en frente de Vegeta,** **Toppo** **lo golpeó con uno de sus enormes puños, reanudando un combate en el que él tenía ahora toda la ventaja.**

 **Por otro lado** **Hit** **tenía contra las cuerdas a** **Dyspo** **.**

 **Hit** **—** El otro parece más interesante. Quizás debería ir a ayudar a Vegeta.

 **Dyspo** **—** N-No me subestimes asesino del Universo 6. Aún no iba con todo **— la liebre empezó a envolverse en un aura oscura —** Da igual lo que hagas **— en un instante apareció detrás de** **Hit** **, logrando** **atinarle** **decenas de golpes en el proceso —** Nada puede pararme en mi máxima velocidad.

 **Hit** **(limpiándose sangre de la comisura del labio)—** Jejeje. Enhorabuena, eres de los pocos que ha logrado hacerme sangrar, de hecho el único a parte de Goku **— poniéndose en pose de batalla con una pequeña sonrisa —** Este combate sera difícil después de todo.

 **Kefla** **seguía combatiendo con** **Jiren** **pero, entre que este ahora luchaba más en serio, rodeado por tres capas de un** **ki** **rojo llameante, y que el Súper** **Saiyan** **tres la había abandonado, devolviéndola al segundo nivel, solo podía intentar defenderse.**

 **Kefla** **"** Maldita sea. Aún guardaba demasiado poder… No, no me voy a rendir **"—** Aaaah

 **La** **saiyan** **fusionada hacia todo lo posible por atacar y debilitar a** **Jiren** **, pero en ese estado los pocos golpes que lograba dar no hacían ningún efecto.**

 **Jiren** **atrapó con facilidad uno de sus brazos y le puso una esfera roja en el abdomen**

 **Jiren** **—** Game Over.

 **El ataque le impacto con tal poder que no solo la devolvió a su estado base sino que la lanzó fuera de la plataforma.**

 **Kefla** **"** Bueno, espero que haya sido tiempo suficiente, Son Goku **"** **cerrando los ojos "** Te dejo el resto **"**

 **Entonces sintió como un brazo la rodeaba y, al instante volvía a tocar suelo.**

 **Piccolo** **—** Veo que te cae muy bien esta saiyan, Son.

 **Goku** **—** Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

 **Kefla** **—** ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sigo en la plataforma?

 **Goku** **—** Claro. Te había prometido que si alguien te eliminaba sería yo. Además, no podía dejarte caer después de que me ayudaras.

 **Kefla** **—** ¿Puedes alcanzar a voluntad ese estado tan raro?

 **Goku** **(rascándose la nuca)—** Pues no, pero creo que empiezo a comprenderlo mejor. La próxima vez que lo alcance podré eliminar a Jiren.

 **Kefla** **(insegura)—** ¿Tú crees? Es mucho más poderoso de lo que creíamos.

 **Goku** **—** Bueno, aún tengo que descansar un poco para poder reactivarlo. Para entonces estoy seguro de que si no yo solo, entre los dos podremos con él. Juntos seremos los más fuertes.

 **Kefla** **(sonriendo)—** Sí, tienes razón.

 **Goku** **—** Pero ahora tienes que descansar. No debes forzarte mucho más o perderás la fusión.

 **Mientras los dos hablaban,** **Piccolo** **se había alejado para pelear junto a** **Gohan** **, que se enfrentaba a un sujeto molesto del Universo 4.**

 **Piccolo** **—** ¡Gohan, no dejes que su invisibilidad te complique el combate! Siente su presencia. Así **— grito mientras estiraba su brazo, envolviendo una figura invisible.**

 **Gohan** **—** Gracias por la ayuda, Señor Piccolo. Ah **— gritó a la par que golpeaba el suelo para que una nube de polvo cubriera la figura invisible.**

 **Entre maestro y alumno no tuvieron problemas para sacar al luchador del 4º Universo fuera de la pista.**

 **Con** **Jiren**

 **Jiren** **—** Son Goku y esa saiyan están muy débiles. Hit y el otro saiyan están a merced de Dyspo y Toppo. Ya no queda nadie que requiera mi atención.

 **Jiren** **se puso a meditar, en lo que** **Katopesla** **intentó acercarse para eliminarlo, pero la simple barrera de** **ki** **que generaba** **Jiren** **lo mandó a volar, sacándolo de la plataforma.**

 **Con** **Hit**

 **El legendario asesino del Universo 6 apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de la paliza que recibía por parte de** **Dyspo** **.**

 **Dyspo** **—** No te sientas mal, asesino, solo Toppo como Dios Destructor y Jiren pueden conmigo en este estado. Despídete **— antes de que lograra** **atinarle** **el golpe final, un láser rojo detuvo su carga.**

 **Freezer** **—** Parece que al fin es hora de que me ponga en acción. Lo siento conejito, pero necesitare al morado para sacarte.

 **Con** **Gohan**

 **Gohan** **se encontraba separado de** **Piccolo** **, que se encontraba peleando con el luchador diminuto de** **Quitela** **con la ayuda de 17, luchando contra una fusión de los tres robots restantes del Universo 3 (en esta versión el doctor ese ya ha sido derrotado, así que no aparecerá** **Aniraza** **), con la ayuda de 18.**

 **Con Vegeta**

 **Estaba muy maltratado, con partes de su armadura superior rotas.**

 **Toppo** **—** Rindete, saiyan. No quiero arriesgarme a que mi próximo Hakai te borre. Ni siquiera con todo tu poder en el Blue puedes hacerme nada.

 **Vegeta —** Humpf y yo que quería reservar esto para tu amigo o Kakarotto… ¡Contempla, Segundón, todo el poder del Príncipe de todos los Saiyans! ¡Aaaaaah! **— Los músculo de Vegeta se volvieron más grandes, se vio rodeada por un aura llameante azul oscura, volviéndose su iris y su pelo del mismo color —** Este es el Royal Blue, mi manera propia de superar mis límites. Vas a perder, Insecto.

 **Nota de Autor**

Capítulo cuatro acabado.


	5. Principio del Fin

**Con** **Hit** **y** **Freezer** **.**

 **Ambos se abalanzan a luchar contra el Flash del Universo 11, pero aun cuando** **Freezer** **alcanza su estado** **Golden** **, no logran golpearle.**

 **Hit** **—** Tch. Su velocidad es un problema, necesitamos reducirla de alguna manera.

 **Freezer** **—** Humpf. Tengo una técnica que podría frenarlo mucho, pero una vez la haga tendrás que luchar tú solo contra él.

 **Hit** **—** De acuerdo.

 **Con** **Gohan**

 **La fuerza del robot fusionado del Universo 3 era inmensa, similar a la de** **Gohan** **en su máximo poder, pero este estaba en graves apuros por el trabajo combinado del Androide 18 y el hijo de Son** **Goku** **.**

 **Gohan** **—** 18, no podemos perder mas tiempo con él. Distráelo un poco.

 **18 sólo asintió acercándose para atacarle desde varios ángulos, aprovechando su velocidad para evitar los potentes golpes del robot.**

 **Gohan** **—** Kaaaaaa… Meeeee…

 **El robot estaba cada vez con una mayor superioridad, ya que aunque era más lento, también era más fuerte y resistente, por lo que aprovechaba para analizar los ataque de su oponente, lo que le hacía más fácil defenderse y contraatacar.**

 **Lazuli** **"** Tch, este montón de tuercas es muy molesto **"**

 **Gohan** **—** Haaaaa… Meeeee…

 **Lazuli** **estaba disparando decenas, si no cientos de esferas de** **ki** **sin parar de moverse de un lado a otro, en un intento de confundir a su oponente.**

 **Lazuli** **"** Vamos, Gohan… **" —** Aaaaag…

 **De la nube de humo generada por los constantes disparos de energía, salió un brazo mecánico que envolvió a la androide y empezó a estrellarla de un lado a otro, para después lanzarla hacia el borde de la plataforma y terminar expulsándola con un disparo láser.**

 **Gohan** **"** Maldita sea, 18… **" —** Haaaaaaa! **— gritó a la par que disparaba un potentísimo** **Kamehameha** **que elimino al robot y, con él, a todo el Universo 3 "** Tengo que ayudar a los demás… El Universo 11 es demasiado poderoso **"**

 **Lapis** **, a su vez había logrado eliminar a** **Damon** **encerrándolo en una de sus barreras y sacándolo de un** **funtinazo** **, dejando así sin luchadores al Universo 4.**

 **Lapis** **"** Solo quedan 2 del Universo 6, Hit y esa chicas fusionadas, y esos 3 del 11… si nos unimos tenemos la ventaja numérica pero sera mejor no confiarse **"**

 **Con Vegeta**

 **La nueva transformación del príncipe** **saiyan** **tenia un poder espectacular, ya que lograba contrarrestar el aura** **Hakai** **de** **Toppo** **.**

 **Vegeta —** ¿Tú eres fuerte por abandonarlo todo? Ese no es mi estilo. Mi fuerza proviene de mis promesas, mi familia, de mi orgullo saiyan, ¡de no abandonar nada!

 **Vegeta le golpeó en la cara, haciendo retroceder al sucesor de** **Verdmouth** **.**

 **Toppo** **—** ¡Hakai! **— gritó a la par que disparaba una esfera se energía de destrucción, que Vegeta deshizo de un puñetazo.**

 **Con** **Hit**

 **Estaba luchando a solas con** **Dyspo** **con dificultades para defenderse de los golpes del conejo.**

 **Dyspo** **—** Estaba claro que esa lagartija era un cobarde traicionero. A la primera oportunidad que ha visto te ha dejado solo contra mi.

 **Hit** **(con una pequeña sonrisa)—** ¿Tú crees, Speedy?

 **Entonces, ambos se vieron envuelto en una jaula de** **láseres** **de** **ki** **rojo.**

 **Hit** **aprovechó la sorpresa de su oponente ante tal evento para intentar** **atinarle** **un golpe en la mandíbula.** **Dyspo** **logró evadirse dando un salto hacia atrás, pero al instante sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo electrocutado, ya que su espalda había chocado con uno de los** **láseres** **.** **Hit** **tomó provecho de esa parálisis momentánea para hacer su icónico Salto Temporal y hacerle un combo en el torsos** **Dyspo** **, rompiéndole un par de costillas en el proceso.**

 **Dyspo** **—** ¡Aaaahg…! **— gritó de dolor, escupiendo sangre.**

 **Hit** **—** Ríndete, correcaminos. Tu velocidad no importa ahora.

 **Freezer** **—** Jojojo. Has sido un rival molesto pero mientras mantenga esa jaula de láseres estás perdido **— sudando un poco "** Vale, yo ya he hecho mi parte. Ahora te toca a ti Hit-san **"**

 **Con** **Goku** **y** **Kefla**

 **Kefla** **—** Deberíamos ir a pelear contra Jiren.

 **Goku** **—** No, todavía no tienes energías para mantener el Súper Saiyan 3 y, en mi estado actual, sería un suicidio usar el Blue con el Kaio-Ken, no digamos ya el Ultra Instinto.

 **Kefla** **—** ¿Kaio qué…?

 **Goku** **—** El Kaio-Ken. Es una técnica de doble filo, te permite multiplicar hasta por 20 tu fuerza y tu velocidad pero, cuanto más multiplique mayor sera el desgaste que sufrirá tu cuerpo. La primera vez que lo. Combine con el Blue me vi forzado a no usar mi ki durante todo un día.

 **Kefla** **—** Vaya… ¿Era esa aura roja que tenías al pelear con Jiren?

 **Goku** **—** Sí, era eso. Supongo que si le interesa, podría enseñárselo a Caulifla después del torneo.

 **Kefla** **(mirando al suelo)—** Estaría encantada pero… no podrá ser.

 **Goku** **—** ¿Eh, y eso?

 **Kefla** **(con una vena en la frente)—** ¡Seras cabeza hueca! Al final de este torneo, en el mejor de los casos, sólo uno de los dos estará vivo. ¿Cómo podrías entrenarla si tu o ella ha sido eliminada? **— sonando al final algo deprimida.**

 **Goku** **—** Sí, bueno, eso es verdad. Pero al ganador le darán las Súper Esferas del Dragón. Podría usarlas para traeros de vuelta.

 **Kefla** **(sin querer** **creérselo** **)—** ¿Por qué harías eso? Nos acabas de conocer.

 **Goku** **(rascándose la nuca)—** Bueno, este torneo es culpa mía, en parte, así que me parece lo más justo usar mi deseo para arreglar lo que he roto. Además, tú, Caulifla, Jiren… sois demasiados rivales poderosos y, bueno, simplemente no quiero que desaparezcáis.

 **Kefla** **—** Sabes que Caulifla y yo no podemos coexistir ¿no?

 **Goku** **—** Ya, igual que Vegeta, Vegetto o Gogeta y yo.

 **Kefla** **(ladeando la cabeza)—** ¿Eh?

 **Goku** **—** Es que hay dos métodos para fusionarse. Uno ya lo conoces, los pendientes, el otro es una danza creada por los metamoru. Pero eso no importa. Si hay situaciones para las que Vegeta y yo tenemos que fusionarnos, habrá situaciones en las que Kale y Caulifla tengan que hacerlo. Así que puede que nos volvamos a ver después del torneo, ¿no?

 **Kefla** **(sonriendo)—** Supongo que sí.

 **Con Hit.**

 **Hit** **tenía el combate casi en el bote, solo le hacia falta otro golpe para lograr sacar a** **Dyspo** **de su estado de velocidad máxima, pero entonces** **Freezer** **se agotó demasiado por mantener una técnica tan extenuante y no pudo continúa haciéndola.**

 **Dyspo** **con una sonrisa, se acerco a toda velocidad a atacar a** **Freezer** **, para impedirle volver a usar esa odiosa técnica, pero entonces sintió como alguien lo agarraba.**

 **Hit** **—** Has perdido velocidad y te has olvidado de mí. Eso son dos errores muy graves.

 **Freezer** **se levantó, con una esfera de** **ki** **en su mano —** Jojojo, formamos un equipo espléndido Hit-san

 **Dyspo** **—** ¿Eh? **— desesperado —** ¡E-espera Hit! No quieres ser eliminado todavía ¿verdad? Déjame escapar.

 **Hit** **—** Lo siento, pero no vas a salir de esta. Después de este combate tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho más.

 **Freezer** **—** Si ya habéis acabado… Adiós **— el** **arcosiano** **disparó la ráfaga de energía, expulsando fuera de la plataforma a ambos, haciendo que aparezcan junto a sus respectivos equipos.**

 **En las gradas**

 **Hit** **—** Lo siento, Señor Champa, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no lograría hacerle nada a Jiren en mi estado actual.

 **Champa** **—** No te disculpes, Hit. Lo has hecho muy bien. Además, Son Goku parece empeñado en ser el que derrote a Kefla cuando solo queden los dos. Si se da la situación Son Goku estará demasiado agotado después de derrotar a Jiren y tendremos la victoria en el bote.

 **Vados "** Si ambos vuelven a enfrentarse a Jiren, nada asegura que Son Goku pueda volver a evitar que la eliminen. Además, si al final quedan solo los dos… dudo que puedan eliminar al otro **"**

 **Con** **Jiren**

 **Jiren** **(aun con los ojos cerrados) —** Guerreros del 7º Universo. Habéis sido testigos de mi poder y aun así ¿os atrevéis a alzaros contra mi?

 **Lapis** **—** Vegeta es demasiado testarudo para dejarnos ayudarle en un combate que puede manejar y Freezer acaba de eliminar a Hit y a tu otro amigo. No es que nos queden muchas más opciones.

 **Jiren** **(con una mirada seria)—** Yo no tengo amigos…

 **Gohan** **—** Sea como fuere… Todo nuestro universo depende de nosotros, no solo nuestras familias y amigos, Jiren. No tenemos más remedio que alzarnos contra ti y derrotarte **— adoptando su pose de batalla y alzando al máximo su poder en su Estado Místico.**

 **Con Vegeta.**

 **Vegeta lograba deshacer a base de puñetazos todos los** **Hakais** **de** **Toppo** **, pero no por ello el aspirante a Dios Destructor se rendía.**

 **Toppo** **(cargando un** **Hakai** **inmenso)—** Este es mi Hakai más poderoso. Alguien que carga tanto como tú no podrá aguantar esto. ¡HAKAI!

 **Vegeta —** Tch. Parece que yo también tendré que ir con todo. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! **— Vegeta se estaba envolviendo en una enorme cúpula dorada de energía que detuvo el ataque destructor "** Trunks, Obra, Bulma, Kyabe, mi orgullo… ¿una carga? **" —** No me hagas reír, Insecto. Alguien que puede desechar tan fácilmente sus creencias e ideales por poder… ¡No me derrotará!

 **En las gradas**

 **Krillin** **—** Ese ataque…

 **Piccolo** **—** Es el que uso contra Majin Bu.

 **Whis** **—** Es muy peligroso liberar todo tu poder en un sólo ataque. Puede ser que Vegeta este dando su vida por derrotar a Toppo…

 **En un momento parecía que el** **Hakai** **iba a consumir a Vegeta, pero pronto la Explosión Final estalló, eliminando tanto el ataque destructor como a quien lo lanzó.**

 **Daishinkan** **—** Teniendo en cuenta que Vegeta-san acaba de destruirse, queda eliminado. **(obvio, no)**

 **Vegeta —** No hagáis como si ya estuviera muerto **— dijo levantándose de entre un montón de escombros, habiendo perdido completamente la parte superior de la armadura —** Aun respiro ¿no?

 **El las gradas**

 **Whis** **—** Parece que Vegeta-san ha salido mejor parado que la plataforma, ¿no? Jojojojojo.

 **Piccolo** **"** Vegeta se ha vuelto muy poderoso con los años… la otra vez que uso ese ataque no pudo vivir para contarlo **"**

 **Con** **Jiren**

 **Gohan** **(jadeando)—** Jiren, ríndete. Incluso si no te eliminamos antes de que se acabe el tiempo, somos más. El Universo 7 ganará este torneo.

 **Jiren** **—** Iluso **— tirándolo al suelo de un puñetazo, ignorando los disparos y las barreras de 17** **—** Mi poder es supremo. Da igual cuantos seáis. Todos os postraréis ante mi antes de que os elimine… **— antes de que pudiera acabar, recibió una patada en la cara que le hizo chocar contra un montículo de escombros.**

 **Vegeta (de vuelta en su estado** **Royal** **Blue** **)—** Insecto, si te distraes así no tendremos problemas en eliminarte.

 **Jiren** **(saliendo de entre los escombros)—** Vegeta… mereces respeto. Has logrado derrotar a Toppo sin deshacerte de ninguna de tus cargas. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Esa ha sido tu última victoria.

 **Vegeta —** Levanta mocoso. Si pretendes darle tiempo a tu padre, no lo hagas tumbado.

 **Gohan** **—** Señor Vegeta… Sí, tenemos que derrotar a este sujeto.

 **Vegeta se adelantó a atacar a** **Jiren** **, el cual bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad sus golpes. Cuando se unió** **Gohan** **se le empezaron a complicar un poco las cosas ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes tan descoordinados. El último guerrero del Universo 11, molesto, agarró el brazo de Vegeta, lanzándolo y disparándole una potente esfera de** **ki** **.**

 **Jiren** **(agarrándole la cara a** **Gohan** **)—** Vuestro trabajo en equipo no sirve de nada. Mi poder, mi voluntad es muy superior a cualquiera de las vuestras **— recibiendo una potente ráfaga de energía en la espalda.**

 **Lapis** **—** Puede que individualmente, pero en conjunto nuestra voluntad supera a la tuya.

 **Jiren** **(disparando una** **rafaga** **de energía y eliminando a** **Gohan** **)—** Una voluntad menos. No puedes depender de otros para lograr tus objetivos. Los demás siempre te fallan. Solo te siguen y apoyan cuando eres imbatible y no te hacen falta.

 **Vegeta —** Humpf. ¿Eso crees? Si es así, eres patético. Kakarotto, tus compañeros, yo, todos somos muy conscientes de que no seríamos tan fuertes como somos si no fuera por quienes nos rodean. Si crees que la confianza no aporta nada, puedes prepararte para una sorpresa.

 **Jiren** **—** No importa cuantas veces tú, la fusión o Son Goku os levantéis para hacerme frente. Os derrotaré cuantas veces hagan falta.

 **Kefla** **(transformada en Súper** **Saiyan** **2)—** Entonces no te importará que nos unamos a la fiesta

 **Goku** **(con el** **Blue** **100%)—** Siento la espera Vegeta.

 **Vegeta (sonriendo)—** Calla, Kakarotto. Tenemos un insecto que derrotar.


End file.
